Brûlure soulagée
by InvisibleAloneGirl
Summary: Faire des rencontres en pleine nuit dans les sous sols du MI6? Improbable mais pas impossible. James Bond x reader


**Brûlure soulagée**

Dans le nouveau QG du MI6, en ce mois de novembre, il fait un froid terrible.

"_ Quelle bonne idée d'installer tous les départements dans un sous-sol vraiment!" grommelle-tu dans ta barbe (inexistante au demeurant).

Frottant tes mains frigorifiées, tu regrettes d'avoir accepté ce job. Ok, c'est une super opportunité pour une ingénieur fraîchement diplômée comme toi. Mais si tu avais su que tu te pèlerais les miches à ce point, tu aurais peut être demandé quelques aménagements niveau chauffage. Tu soupires et des volutes de vapeur te confirment que la température dans ce trou n'est pas loin de zéro. Autant se bouger un peu, ça te réchauffera peut être! Tu recommences à taper frénétiquement les touches de ton clavier d'ordinateur, codant un programme de sécurité important. Tu es seule dans ton département... Jetant un coup d'œil rapide à la montre noire tout simple qui orne ton poignet, tu constates qu'il est près de trois heure du matin. Pas étonnant que tu te sentes si seule... Ou qu'il fasse si frais d'ailleurs. Le climat londonien n'est pas vraiment réputé pour être agréable à cette époque de l'année. Mais tu ne peux hélas pas partir d'ici. Tu as déjà beaucoup trop tardé sur ce projet et M ne permettra plus aucun retard.

Résignée, tu finis par t'emmitoufler plus confortablement dans ton sweat épais, rabattant la capuche sur tes cheveux emmêlés. Tu ramènes tes jambes contre toi, dans une position peu confortable pour travailler mais si cela t'évite de finir statufiée de froid, tu es preneuse! Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent ainsi, seul résonnant le cliquetis de tes doigts gourds et rougis sur les touches minuscules du clavier. Des frissons te parcourent sans discontinuer ce qui ne te facilite pas véritablement la tâche. Le silence qui t'entoure est presque oppressant couplé au goutte à goutte insupportable de cette vieille canalisation rouillée. Avec un grognement d'exaspération, tu fais rouler ta chaise vers la vieille chaîne qui prend la poussière doucement mais sûrement et mets une de tes cassettes favorites. Le jazz doux et presque hypnotique t'apaise et tu te remets au travail, calmée.

Soudain, une voix grave te sort de ta rêverie:

"_ Vous devriez rentrer chez vous..."

Tu te retournes brusquement, tombant presque de ta chaise branlante (tu te demandes vraiment comment elle fait pour tenir encore debout) et te lèves, adoptant instinctivement une position défensive. Ce ton profond vient du fond de la pièce, dans l'ombre, évidemment...

Le rire de l'intrus se répercute contre les murs mal isolés et finis par se perdre dans ces sous sols lugubres alors qu'il s'avance dans la lumière blafarde des néons...

Des yeux bleus. Limpides.

Une barbe de trois jours, blonde. Comme ses cheveux, qui sont courts.

Une veste brune et un pantalon noir assorti à sa chemise de la même couleur. Toujours en toute sobriété.

Un sourire étire ses lèvres fines alors que tu soupires et retournes à ton ennuyeuse besogne, reconnaissant ton "mystérieux" interlocuteur.

"_ Quelle joie de vous revoir 007!"

Ton timbre acide prouve bien ton agacement et, tu pries pour qu'il te laisse en paix et s'en aille sans rien dire. Tu n'es pas d'humeur pour une joute verbale actuellement (ce qui est pourtant votre principale occupation quand vous vous croisez). Pour l'instant, ton plus gros soucis est ce foutu froid et ce foutu logiciel par la même occasion. Tes doigts te font souffrir et tu n'aspires qu'à retrouver ton petit appartement tranquille...

Malheureusement, tu entends distinctement ses pas qui se rapprochent. Un lourde veste vient se poser sur tes épaules et sa chaleur te surprend. Tu lèves les yeux et rencontres ceux de Bond. Il te fixe. Comme s'il pouvait lire en toi. Cela te met mal à l'aise et tu retournes à ton écran, mordant ta lèvre inférieur bleuie.

"_ Une tasse de thé peut être? Vous semblez frigorifiée."

Tu ne préfères pas recommencer à le fixer et hoches brièvement la tête, approuvant cette sage décision. Ses pas se perdent vers la minuscule cuisine qui borde l'immense salle/labo qui te sert de département. Tu ramènes la lourde veste en cuir sur tes épaules, des effluves du parfum de l'agent secret effleurent tes narines et tu fermes les yeux intuitivement. Aérien, son odeur ressemble en tous point à son porteur. Tes doigts courent contre sa veste et frôlent les craquelures de la matière fatiguée par les années... Tu te détends imperceptiblement et cesses de taper ton programme. Tu as bien mérité une petite pause après tout! Un soupir s'évade et tu relâches avec délice tes muscles raidis et crispés. Tu te lèves et va enlever la cassette qui se déroule dans le vide. Le sifflement de la bouilloire que tu entendais s'atténue peu à peu et, le temps que tu retournes t'asseoir, Bond rentre à nouveau dans la pièce, un vieux plateau dans les mains. Deux vieux mugs et une théière cliquettent doucement sur ce dernier, remplaçants les accords de basse ou les notes de piano qui résonnaient encore il y a peu.

Le blond pose le plateau sur ton bureau et te tend une tasse. Vos doigts entrent en contact l'espace d'un instant. Électrisant.

Un bref "merci" franchit ta gorge devenue sèche et tu baisses la tête vers les tourbillons ambrés de ton thé. La chaleur du mug brûle presque tes paumes qui te semblent exsangues et tu souffles doucement sur le liquide encore trop chaud pour être bu...

Un silence pesant s'installe mais tu ne ressens pas le besoin de briser ce moment de calme... Machinalement, tu trempes tes lèvres dans la boisson bouillante et les retires immédiatement.

Exclamation de surprise.

La brûlure cuisante qui transperce ta langue est instantanée et tu reposes rapidement ta tasse, couvrant ta bouche de tes mains toujours glacées. Des gémissements de douleur t'échappent. Un raclement désagréable te fais relever la tête et tu remarques que l'agent secret s'est rapproché de toi, un air quelque peu préoccupé sur son visage fatigué. Ses mains calleuses viennent prendre les tiennes avec douceur. Ses doigts sont tièdes et ce contact te fais quelque peu oublier la lésion ardente sur ta langue.

"_ Je connais un moyen de guérir ce type de brûlure." dit-il, plongeant à nouveau ses pupilles presque transparentes dans les tiennes.

Tu l'interroges du regard, quelque peu perplexe.

Ses mains quittent tes paumes et viennent se poser sur tes hanches et ta joue. Surprise, tu ouvres la bouche pour demander le pourquoi du comment mais tes mots meurent contre ses lèvres... Leur contact est comme du velours contre ta bouche gercée... La langue de Bond rencontre la tienne et la cajole, atténuant la brûlure pourtant si vive il y a encore quelques instants...

Lorsque vous rompez le baiser, l'agent blond qui te rend folle en temps normal te couve d'un regard... Presque aimant?.. Il caresse de son pouce ta joue, ne cessant de te regarder.

Il te fait lever et vous vous installez finalement dans le canapé usé jusqu'à la trame qui traîne dans cette pièce. Lovée dans ses bras puissants, tu apprécie la chaleur qu'il te communique...

Ses respirations profondes te bercent et avant de complètement t'endormir, tu murmures:

"_ Tu devrais me faire du thé plus souvent..."

Tu reçois pour toute réponse un léger rire et tu le sens qui te serre plus fort contre lui...

The end.


End file.
